


Put it on Me

by moviegeek03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Caring, Episode Tag, Fever, Getting Together, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injury, M/M, Protectiveness, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: TK had been through a lot. He'd been shot. He'd torn his stitches. He'd bled. He'd nearly drowned himself in dirty water while saving Ellen. It had been a lot. He should have expected that it wouldn't be as simple as a quick trip to the ER and a few extra stitches. Nothing was ever that easy.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 71
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm mildly obsessed with this show...and couldn't get this idea out of my head. Given how much trauma TK had undergone in such a short time, between the gunshot, recovery, and then pushing himself to save Ellen during the solar flares, it seemed like he wouldn't simply just bounce back. So here we go! Any feedback is much appreciated...since I haven't written in this fandom before.

The sky was beautiful. The boy beside him even more so. It had been an almost perfect night. They had talked. Actually talked. In a way that they hadn’t over the past months. Carlos couldn’t stop smiling. TK had opened up. It was still hesitant, but it was more than Carlos had expected after their failed conversation that afternoon. Before the world went to hell on them.

They had become quiet as the night went on, laying on the car with their hands still intertwined and the Northern Lights above them. Carlos looked to his right as the silence stretched between them. He bit his lip not to laugh at the sight. TK had fallen asleep against his shoulder. It shouldn’t have been that shocking, considering the day he had had. Hell, considering the past week as a whole. TK was still healing; in more ways than Carlos realized before the night. He knew his shoulder now sported some extra stitches, along with some new bruises on his hands and knees. It had been a long, hard day.

With that thought in mind, Carlos gently shook him awake, mindful of his stitches and sore shoulder. “TK?” The man shifted a little and groaned at the wake up. “Come on, tiger, let’s get you awake and home.”

“Do we have to?” TK grumbled, still half asleep. He turned his face into Carlos’s chest and tried to go back to sleep.

Carlos laughed at that. “The hood of my car isn’t the best bed, especially with your shoulder.” Carlos ran a hand through TK’s hair. “Come on.” 

TK groaned. “Well we know the backseat works as a bed.”

“We are not moving to the back seat just so you can sleep. Not when you have a bed that would be a lot better.” Carlos gave him a slight nudge. “And it so did not work as a bed.”

TK opened his eyes and smirked at Carols. “I don’t remember you complaining that night.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He gently nudged him to sit upon more.

“Fine,” TK sighed. He moved off of Carlos. He groaned again, only this time it had more of a pained edge to it. He was almost sitting but his arms shook and caused him to lose his balance.

“Easy.” Carlos sat up quickly and grabbed onto TK’s waist to help him up and stop him from sliding off the car. He tugged him against his side and held him in place. “You okay?”

TK nodded and took a shaky breath. “Yeah. Just sore.” He rubbed at his chest and shoulder a bit.

Carlos wrapped an arm around him. “Well, today was a lot. I mean, didn’t I see you pull the bumper off the bus? And then use it inside the bus to try to get that lady out?”

“Maybe.” TK pouted and grimaced as he continued to rub at his shoulder.

Carlos smiled at his softly and gave him a kiss. “I’m not chastising you. Just saying…it makes sense that you are sore and tired. You were shot. Just over a week ago. And you did a lot today. You saved that lady.”

“Ellen,” TK corrected. “And I didn’t save her. Dad did. The team did.” He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

Carlos sighed and ran a hand through TK’s hair. “I think you did a lot more than you are saying.”

TK leaned into Carlo’s hand and shook his head no. “Nah, that was them. She would have died without them.”

Carlos moved his hand to the back of TK’s neck and gave a gently squeeze. “And she wouldn’t have survived to see them get there if it wasn’t for you. You were incredible.”

TK hung his head at the compliment. “You weren’t half bad yourself.” He leaned over and gave a lazy kiss in return.

Carlos leaned into the kiss and let it deepen. He reluctantly pulled away, knowing TK needed his own bed after everything today. “Alright, let’s get you home,” he relented. He slid off the hood of the car, motioning for TK to stay where he was. He rounded to the other side and offered up a hand to help his boyfriend (he could actually say that…officially) off the car. TK all but fell into his side as he slid down from the hood. “You okay?” Carlos steadied him and squeezed his good shoulder affectionately.

TK closed his eyes, like he was in pain, but nodded nonetheless. “Yeah. I’m alright. Really.” He flexed his shoulders and winced.

“It really looks it.” Carlos rubbed his arm softly. “TK?”

“Fine,” he huffed. “I think whatever they gave me to numb it for the extra stitches worse off and it’s hurting more again.” He leaned against Carlos. “Nothing some Tylenol and sleep won’t fix.”

Carlos pulled him into his arms for a moment. “Then let’s get you home so you can do both of those things.” He nudged TK back into the passenger seat. He ran around and climbed in. “Your place or mine?”

TK smiled at that. “I would love to say yours, but I’m going to bet Dad’s waiting up for me.”

Carlos nodded. “I get that. After seeing you earlier. You know.”

“Bleeding and drowning?” TK supplied.

Carlos turned the engine over and started toward the road. “Yeah that.” Carlos shot him a worried glance as he drove. “I can’t say I blame him. I don’t really want you out of my sight yet either.”

TK shifted with another wince so that he could face the driver’s seat better. “You can stay tonight. I mean, Dad won’t care. He likes you.”

Carlos blushed at that. “Really?”

“Yes.” TK slid his hand over and grabbed Carlos’s. “He does. A lot. He’s been giving me hell for a week for not telling him we were seeing each other.”

“Wasn’t he hiding a girlfriend?” TK huffed out a laugh. “So like father like son?”

“Apparently. It’s fine. I like Zoe. She’s good for him.”

_And you’re good for me…_

The drive back to the Strand household was short. Carlos was happy for it and frustrated all at once. He would be glad to see TK get some rest, but he would miss their time just the two of them. He would just have to try again tomorrow.

“So I don’t work til noon tomorrow,” Carlos stated as they pulled up to the house.

“Is that so,” TK drawled. He smirked at his boyfriend.

“It is. What do you say to a date? Like a brunch date? I know this great place a couple blocks over. Since our date-not date this afternoon got interrupted.”

TK hung his head a little at the reminder. “I’m sorry for earlier. For being…"

“I believe you used the words narcissistic dick.” Carlos turned off the engine and angled toward him.

“Yeah, that.” TK made a face at the words.

“You weren’t being one. You were just—“

“Panicking?”

“Yeah, you were.” Carlos squeezed his hand. “So I say we do a repeat date. Tomorrow morning before I go on shift. What do you say? Unless you don’t feel up to it. If you don’t we can—“

“No, I’d love to.” TK leaned forward and gave Carlos a long kiss. TK only pulled apart when he saw the porch light turn on. He groaned and buried his head in Carlos’s shoulder. “I think Dad sees us.”

Carlos shifted and saw the light. Buttercup had jumped up and was looking out the window at them now too. “Seems like it.” He ran a hand down TK’s side. “You sure he won’t mind that I stay over?”

“Come on.” TK undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Carlos could see him wince again as he moved. Instead of pushing it, he got out and followed TK up the walk way to the porch. TK didn’t even bother getting his keys out, knowing his dad had probably already unlocked the door for them. The couple was greeted by Buttercup, who all but pounced on TK as soon as he was inside. “Hey buddy,” TK cooed at the dog. “I missed you too.”

“Hey you two,” Owen greeted. He walked around the corner with a bowl of popcorn. “Did you eat? There’s leftovers in the fridge if you are interested.”

TK leaned down and buried his hands in Buttercup’s fur. “We grabbed something earlier. But thanks.”

“Did you guys see the lights?” Owen walked around the boys and took up a place on the couch. He motioned for the boys to sit as well. Carlos helped TK stand up and the two joined Owen. TK sat between them. Buttercup followed, nearly knocking Owen’s bowl to the floor. “Easy boy,” Owen laughed.

“He’s missed you,” Carlos teased TK, nudging him a little. Buttercup huffed in response, earning a smile from his owners.

“Apparently,” TK laughed. He scratched the dog behind his ears. “And yeah, we watched the lights for awhile.”

“Good. It was beautiful. Everyone cleared out from the station tonight for it. Me and this guy here had the station all to ourselves so watched from outside. He’s been sleeping on your bunk at the station,” Owen added. He gave the dog a fond pat. “I figured he would like to see you this weekend while the rest of us worked.”

“Yeah that sounds good.” TK winced a little as he shifted. Carlos pulled him against his side a little and gave him a worried look. “I’m fine. Promise.”

“You look like you are hurting,” Owen voiced. He gave him a look as well.

“He said he was hurting a little earlier,” Carlos said over TK’s head. 

“What?”

“Yeah, he said the meds they gave him from the hospital had worn off and he was sore.”

“Guys, you do realize I’m right here?” TK huffed.

Carlos looked sheepish. “Sorry, babe.” He blushed as the nickname slipped out.

“Sorry, son,” Owen added. “Just worried. You had a long day.”

“Yeah…so I’m just sore. Nothing else.” He yawned loudly as he said the words. “Okay, I may also be tired. But again. Long day.”

Owen rolled his eyes and smiled at his son. “You should head to bed. Carols, are you staying?”  
  
“Um, well, I…”

“Yeah, he’s staying,” TK answered. “We’re going to go for brunch before his shift in the morning.”

“Very nice. I’ll make sure not to wake you boys on my way out. You just may need to feed and let Buttercup out before your two leave.”

“Will do, Dad.” TK gave the dog another pat and gently shoved him to the side. “Come on boy, let me up.” Owen couldn’t help but laugh as the dog huffed and snuggled down into his son more. “Come on.”

“Buttercup,” Owen warned. He tugged at the dog’s collar. “Let him up.” The dog amazingly listened and got up from the couch. He sat in the floor and watched as Carlos helped TK stand. He kept a tight grip on TK’s arm as he swayed. “Take some of that Tylenol in your bathroom,” Owen advised. “And get some sleep.” He gave Carlos a pointed look, making him blush again.

“We will,” TK said, holding up his hand. He pushed Carlos toward his bedroom, grabbing his hand as they walked down the hall together. The two hadn’t spent any time in the room, usually opting for the privacy of Carlos’s. This marked the first time Carlos would see the room.

TK let him into the bedroom and shut the door. “I, um, I have some spare clothes if you want. To sleep in.”

“Oh, I usually just sleep in my boxers. Though may steal a shirt in the morning.”

TK just nodded. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

Carlos squeezed his hand as he took in the bedroom. It looked like most of the house, masculine with grey and black tones. HIs bed sported a dark burgundy comforter. There was some art on the walls, black and white pictures of New York City, a few posters for some old school movies, photos of TK and Owen from his childhood. On one side of the room, TK had a packed bookcase, novels nearly busting out of the shelves. It wasn’t messy, just full. Carlos recognized a few of the titles.

“I know it is kind of a mess in here.” TK rubbed at the back of his neck and looked at the floor. He had some clothes piled up in a few places and some more books were stacked by his bed. “Not really felt like cleaning.”

“I like it. It’s very you.” Carlos gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Come on. Let’s get you some meds and sleep.”

TK reluctantly pulled away from the kiss with a nod. He tugged Carlos into the ensuite bathroom where he kept his medication and supplies. “Um, do you think you can help me? With my hoodie?”

Carlos smiled softly and brought his hands to the edge of the sweatshirt. “Let me do the work.” He waited for TK’s nod before tugging the article up and over his head. TK sucked in a sharp breath as he moved his shoulder. Carlos could see that they doctors had added new bandages around the wound. He also could see the new bruises and scratches that littered his torso. “TK…”

“I’m fine.”

“It looks painful.”

TK shrugged at that. “The Tylenol is behind you. Can you hand it to me?”

“Of course.” Carlos saw the bottle on the sink and handed over the proper dosage. TK dry swallowed the pills and leaned into Carlos. “Do you want a shirt to sleep in?”

“Nah,” TK replied. “More work and movement. It’s fine. Not like you haven’t seen me in less.” He smirked again, earning a laugh from Carlos.

“True, but don’t think either of us feel up to that tonight.” _You are hurt…_

“Probably not.” TK let his head fall against Carlos’s chest. “I’m sorry I’m not much fun tonight.”

“Hey, no.” Carlos pushed him up again so that he could look him in the eyes. “Tonight was, incredible. Despite everything. Us being together. All of it.” He gave him a meaningful look before kissing him once again. After a few moments they pulled apart. “Let’s get you to bed.”

TK didn’t argue this time. Instead, he allowed Carlos to pull him back toward his bed and sat on the edge. Carlos quickly kicked off his shoes and jeans. He tugged his shirt over his own head before turning back to TK. He pulled off TK’s shoes for him. He left his sweatpants on and pulled the covers over himself. Carlos joined him after turning off the lights. TK immediately turned into him and snuggled into his side. It didn’t take long for him to pass out.

Carlos smiled fondly and adjusted the blankets so that TK would be warm. He let himself just take in the moment. For now, he was happy. Happy to be with this boy in his bed, despite everything that had happened. Despite everything that could still come.

Carlos let his eyes fall onto the bandaged shoulder that he new was under the blankets. He was worried. Worried that TK was hurting. Worried that something else was wrong. But for now, he would just let it be. They would deal, with whatever was to come.

Because of course there would always have to be more….


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful response to this story! here is the second chapter...probably another one or two before I wrap this up. Any and all feedback is much appreciated. This is a new fandom for me so :).

A rough cough woke him. At first, he forgot where he was. But the sound beside him quickly brought it all back. He was at TK’s. He was sleeping next to TK. Who currently sounded like he was coughing up his lung.

Carlos shifted in the bed and turned to his left where TK was laying. His boyfriend jerked with another painful sounding cough. Carlos ran a hand gently down TK’s side and squeezed his hip. “TK? Hey?”

TK moved under his hand and groaned.

“TK? Are you with me?”

“Yeah,” TK mumbled around a softer cough. “I’m up.” He groaned rubbed at his chest. “Did I wake you?”

Carlos grabbed his hand and pulled it away from where he was rubbing. “Don’t worry about it. Are you okay? Does your chest hurt? That cough didn’t sound good.” He gave TK’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m fine,” TK sighed. He didn’t sound convincing. At all.

“TK…”

“I’m fine.”He sighed and let his head fall into Carlos’s shoulder.

Carlos could swear he felt warm against his skin. “Are you okay? I think you are avoiding the question.”

“It’s just from breathing in smoke yesterday. I didn’t have any gear so you know how it goes.”

“And water. Let’s not forget that. You were breathing in both water and smoke if I had to bet.” Carlos affectionately ran his fingers through TK’s hair. “How do you feel?”

“Tired but fine.” TK yawned, as if to prove his point. “I would have liked to sleep later but it’s nice to wake up with you.” He took Carlos’s hand in his again. “I’m glad you stayed.”

Carlos leaned in for a kiss. “Me too.” He gave his boy a worried look. “We don’t have to go out this morning. We can take it easy. Whatever you need.”

TK smiled softly. “You’re sweet. But I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I’ve breathed in a little smoke.” He sighed and shifted so that he was on his back. Carlos swore the skin around the bandage looked a little redder than he remembered from the night before. “But I think that means we should shower.”

“Only if you feel up to it.” Carlos moved so that his back was against the headboard. He helped TK do the same. “We can stay here as long as you need.”

TK scrubbed a hand over his face and pushed the covers off of him. “Nah, I’m good. Want to shower together? You know.” He smirked. “Save water. Better for the environment.”

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh. “Only if you are up for it.”

“I mean, maybe not up for much more than showering.” TK turned somber. “I’m sorry for that. Not much of a boyfriend right now.”

“Hey, no.” Carlos cupped his cheek. “Don’t say that. I think you are doing pretty good at the boyfriend thing. All things considered. We have time for things.”

TK nodded. “Yeah. I know. I just feel bad about it all. I know I made you wait on everything.”

“You didn’t make me wait,” Carlos corrected. “You took things slow and wanted to see if this was right for you. There’s a difference. I understood. I just had a harder time with not knowing what we were once you got shot.” Carlos’s thumb rubbed at TK’s cheek. “It just made me realize how much I cared.”

TK smiled. “Thanks. For everything. I know you were at the hospital a lot. Dad told me. No one’s done that before. Besides him. But not sure that counts.”

Carlos bit the inside of his cheek to stop from cursing. He didn’t understand how previous boyfriends wouldn’t want to be there for TK when he was hurt. But he was getting the impression that had been the norm, more often than not. “Not going anywhere. But maybe the shower. Which we can do together. Just hold off on anything other than showering.”

TK huffed out a laugh that turned into another painful round of coughing.

“Are you sure you want to go out this morning? We really can postpone. It’s okay.” TK sat up with Carlos’s help. In the process, he noticed a slight sheen of sweat on TK’s face. “You’ve been through a lot. I don’t want to push you.”

TK swallowed around the coughs. “You aren’t. I’m fine. Smoke inhalation just sucks. And I’m used to having my gear on. Been awhile.” He gave Carlos a somewhat convincing smile. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine for breakfast. I need to eat anyway. Not like either of us had much yesterday. Given everything.”

“I know, but I could make you breakfast in bed instead.”

“Nah, I don’t want to bother you.” Carlos stiffened at the choice of words. “I’m fine. And you have your shift in a couple hours. I don’t want you to have to cook and all before that. I can go out for breakfast.”

“Fine…but take it easy the rest of the day? Please?”

TK mock saluted. “Yes officer.”

Carlos rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder against the other man’s. “So shower?”

TK nodded at that and threw the blankets off of himself. Carlos stood and helped him up out of bed as well. He swayed a little on his feet. Carlos was worried for him, but bit his tongue. TK had said he was fine, and he wouldn’t push. Not yet at least.

They slowly made their way into the ensuite bathroom. Carlos helped TK slide his sweatpants off, even though the man batted at his hands and swore he could do it on his own.

“I want to help,” Carlos promised. “Let me.”

TK looked unsure but stopped fighting it.Carlos grabbed the waterproofing from the side of the side and affixed it over the bandage on TK’s chest. He let his boyfriend help and the two soon found themselves in the shower. Carlos let TK largely lean into him. He seemed exhausted, despite having just woken up. Carlos took on his weight and guided him under the water.

“I’m sorry,” TK mumbled. “I’m just sore and tired this morning.” He started to push himself off of Carlos, but his boyfriend held tight.

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Carlos handed him the nearby shampoo.

“All this. I’m sorry you have to deal with this.”

“I want to be here.” Carlos leaned in and kissed TK on the forehead. “Don’t worry so much. Let’s just get cleaned up and I’ll treat you to breakfast.”

“Mmmm.” TK leaned in for another kiss. “Wait, isn’t it my turn to treat you?”

Carlos laughed. “I think you earned it yesterday.”

TK rolled his eyes but let Carlos help him finish up in the shower and didn’t argue. The two took their time and stumbled out a few minutes later. Carlos toweled off TK’s hair and upper body so he wouldn’t have to lift his arms.

‘I’m fine,” TK sighed again.

“I heard you.” Carlos gave him a look and handed the towel over for him to finish. “But how fine would you have felt dealing with your hair?”

TK winced as he leaned down to finish drying off. “Okay…”

“That’s what I thought.” Carlos smiled softly at him and finished drying off himself. It didn’t take long for them to change. TK opted for another button down, knowing it would be easier with his shoulder so sore from yesterday. He gave Carlos a well worn work tee to pair with his jeans from the day before. It didn’t take long for them to finish.

“I’ve gotta let Buttercup out first.” TK led them out into the living room of the house. The dog jumped up and immediately started pawing at his legs. “Hey buddy. I know. I’m going.”

“Want me to fix his bowls?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah…food is under the kitchen sink. Dad usually doesn’t like feeding him before he goes in when it’s an early shift like this.”

“I’ve got it.” Carlos was already walking into the kitchen to help. TK let Buttercup out into the backyard and waited on him. Carlos fixed everything for the dog in the kitchen and found his keys on the coffee table from the night before.

With Buttercup settled and ready, TK came back inside with the dog and joined Carlos by the door. “Ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

TK seemed to be moving stiffly and slowly, but Carlos didn’t comment. He let him set the pace as they moved to the car. “Still okay with that place a few blocks up? They serve a good brunch.”

TK yawned and nodded.

“And a good coffee,” Carlos added as he turned the engine over.

“Coffee would be great.” TK rubbed a hand over his face. “I just need to wake up some. It’s fine.”

“That word is going to lose all meaning with as many time as you’ve used it today.”

“Sor—“

“It’s okay,” Carlos interrupted. “I’m not mad. Just worried.”

“I don’t like you being worried either.” TK gave him a soft look.

“It’s not your fault.” Carlos turned into the more commercial part of the neighborhood. A few local businesses came into view. He took the first parking spot near the restaurant he could find. “You didn’t ask for any of this to happen.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t either.”

“No, but I did ask to be with you. And that means dealing with whatever comes up. Like this.” He squeezed his hand. “Come on. Let’s continue this over food.”

“And coffee?”

Carlos barked out a laugh. “And coffee.” They got out of the car and entered the restaurant. It wasn’t hot yet, so the couple opted for a secluded spot outside. Carlos ordered coffee and water for them once seated. TK took the menu in his hands and remained fairly quiet. He all but pounced on the coffee once the waitress brought it.

“Easy,” Carlos teased. “I almost forgot how you are before coffee in the mornings.”

TK laughed around the mug. “Just always been that way. Dad would mainline it when I was growing up. I started early.”

Carlos nodded at that. “Mine wasn’t much better.”

“The job didn’t help it.” TK took a long drink.

“And you’re tired this morning and trying to wake up. Even more than normal.” Carlos reached across and took his hand. “You definitely need to eat though. You were right earlier…I doubt you had enough yesterday with everything that happened.”

“Yesterday was something else.” TK made a face as he looked at the menu. “So what’s good? It sounds like you’ve been here a lot.”

“Well,” Carlos grabbed his menu, “the scrambles and hash are both good. Tacos and burritos are always solid. Omelettes.”

“So eggs?”

“It is brunch. It’s not as innovative as boba but…”

TK looked down with a smile at that. “How long are you going to bust my balls for that one?”

“A little longer.” Carlos winked at him. Before he could tease any more, the waitress came back to take their order. “So,” Carlos said once the food was in and she had left again, “are we going to continue that conversation from the car?”

TK bit his lip. “What conversation?”

Carlos squeezed his hand across the table once more. “The one where you keep apologizing and seem to think you are being a bother.”

TK sighed and hung his head even more. “I was hoping you would let that one go.”

“Not a chance.” Carlos rubbed circles with his thumb against the back of TK’s hand. “Come on. What’s going on?” TK shrugged, then winced as it jarred sore muscle and pulled at his stitches. “Let’s maybe not do that again.”

“Yeah, probably smart.” TK rubbed at his shoulder and chest.

“So…the apologies?”

TK sighed loudly. “I don’t know. Just a thing.”

“It doesn’t have to be. Not with me.”

“You say that now…”

“I mean it.” Carlos gave him a pointed look. “You aren’t bothering me. What makes you think that?”

TK anxious bit at his nails. “I just…”

“Who told you that you were a bother?”

TK winced at that. “I don’t know. No one really. Just…most guys don’t really love dealing with this.” TK waved at his shoulder. “They don’t like dealing with the job.”

Carlos softened. “I’ve been there.” TK looked up with a raised eyebrow. “You know how it is. Guys love the uniform…until they have to deal with what the uniform means.”

“Yeah.” TK fidgeted with the edge of his napkin. “They do.”

Carlos took a deep breath. “I was dating this guy when I joined the academy. He was all for it. You know how it is…he would joke about how sexy the uniform looked. How attractive it was. How much he liked dating a cop. Until he actually realized what could happen to a cop.”

TK met his gaze. “What happened?”

“I responded to a domestic violence call. Once I was on the force. Things turned south. Nothing awful. But I ended up in the ER with a concussion and some busted ribs.” Carlos shrugged. “He couldn’t handle it.”

TK nodded knowingly. “Alex…um the guy I dated back in New York. The one I told you about.” Carlos nodded. “He, um, he didn’t handle it well. Um, either.” TK rubbed at the back of his neck. “We had been dating like six months I guess when it happened. Responded to a routine call…one that didn’t end up so routine I guess.”

“How bad were you hurt?”

“Concussion. Busted ankle. Had to have surgery on it.” TK bit his lip. “I was knocked out for a day. I didn’t know at first but dad told me later…Alex never showed. To the hospital. So…”

“Damn,” Carlos gasped. “So me staying while you were in the coma…”

“Was new to me.” TK gave him a shy smile. “Alex wasn’t the first to bug out. But we had dated the longest when that happened. And I guess it kept happening.”

“That’s pretty shitty,” Carlos added. “I’ve been there. They like the uniform until you end up hurt or stuck working overtime or whatever.”

“Then you’re the bother,” TK sighed.

“Ah, there it is.” Carlos gave him a look. “You know that is on them, right? Not you?”

TK was saved from responded; the waitress returned with their food. They thanked her and started to dig in. Carlos let it go. For now. TK looked hungry…and tired. So very tired.

“How are you?” Carlos instead asked after a few minutes. TK was eating slowly and had propped his head up on his arm as they sat there longer.

“I’m f-“

“Seriously…”

“Fine,” he huffed. “I don’t feel a hundred percent.” He rubbed at his shoulder again. “I think just need some more sleep.” He took another bit of his omelette. “But this is really good.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Carlos waved the waitress over. “I’m sorry but do you think we can have some boxes and the check please?”

“Sure thing,” she replied before walking away.

“Carlos, I’m okay. Really.”

“You don’t feel the best.” Carlos dug out his wallet. “It’s alright. Really. How about we pack this up and take you back to your house? You can take it easy. I’ll head in for my shift. And I can swing by with dinner later. Your dad’s working a 24 hour shift right?”

“He is.”

“And you probably don’t feel like cooking.”

“Not at all,” TK sighed. “I kind of just want to sleep.” He blushed sheepishly at that. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” The waitress returned with their boxes and check. Carlos handed over his debit card then started packing up their food. “You have had a shit couple days.”

“Yeah…”

Carlos signed off on the check and left a tip before gathering up their food and ushering TK back to the car. “It’s fine. Really.”

“Now who is using that word a lot.”

“Yeah…yeah…yeah.” Carlos nudged him toward the car. “Whatever you say.”

TK tried to hide his smile as he got into the car. “I know. I know I should take it easy. Just…”

“You kind of suck at it.”

“Yeah, I’m not great at it.” TK let his head fall back against the seat. Carlos pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the house. “I’ll take it easy today.”

“All I ask.” Carlos shot him a look before focusing back on the road.

“I’ll stay home today.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Don’t think I feel up to much else honestly.”

Carlos felt his worry increase at that soft admission. TK hadn’t owned up to how bad he felt, not even in the hospital. He didn’t like the sound of that. “All I ask. Just get some sleep at home and I’ll come by later. We can have dinner later?”

“I’d like that.” They pulled up in front of the house.

“Anything in particular you want?”

“Whatever is fine. Really.”

“Okay. I’ll grab pizza or something easy. Worst case.”

TK leaned across the seat and gave his boyfriend a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Do you need help in?”

“Nah, officer,” TK joked. “I’ve got it. Go to work. I know you have to change and stuff still. I’m fine. I’m going to just go sleep for a little longer.”

“Don’t need help changing or anything?”

“I think that would probably make you late for work.” TK smirked and gave him another kiss. “I’m okay. I’m going to just put on sweats and sleep. I can manage. My shoulder is okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” TK kissed him again. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“I’m off shift at seven. Text if you need anything?”

“I will.” TK gave him a hug before heading into the house. Carlos watched until he entered the housed before he left.

TK sagged against the other side of the door, letting his face show the pain he was really feeling now that Carlos wasn’t in sight. Buttercup padded over and winded at him. “Hey buddy.” The dog barked and whined once again. “I’m okay.” TK gave the dog a scratch behind the ears. “Just a little tired.” He rubbed at his chest again as a few rough coughs broke free. He had been holding them in sincebrunch started. He knew Carlos was worried. He hated it.

TK sighed to himself. He threw the food containers in the fridge and made his way to his bedroom. Buttercup followed close on his heels, pawing at his ankles as he walked.

“Not you too.” TK glared at the dog. “I’m fine.”

Buttercup was unfazed. He continued to whimper and follow his master around the house. TK made it to his room and undid his shirt. He slid out of his jeans and swapped them for a pair of pajama bottoms. He wasn’t lying…he was tired. He had just chosen to admit how sore and unwell he felt outside of that.

He glanced down at his bandages. He peeled back the edge and gasped as the redness underneath came into view. Buttercup scratched at his legs. “I’m fine boy. It’s just irritated.”

He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. He covered it back up and took another deep breath. He scratched at Buttercup’s head again. He climbed into bed and let the dog follow up. He ignored the sharp pain that went through his shoulder as he did so. Instead…he let himself sleep.

He just needed some rest.

That was all.

Right….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of blown away by the response for this story! Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and everything else. Here is chapter 3! I hope to update again later in the week...but know this week is going to be slammed with work going into the holiday weekend. So It may not be as fast.

Carlos should have been doing paperwork. He had a stack of folders on one side of his desk. His computer was open to various files that needed reviewed. He even had a full, untouched cup of coffee there for him. All those things barely registered. Instead, he seemed to be solely focused on his cell phone…

He sighed and picked up the phone. He couldn’t take it any longer. He had been at work for a couple hours. It was dragging. And his focus was on a certain someone else…

**Carlos**

_I hope you are getting some sleep._

Carlos left the messages open, willing the three little dots to pop up on the screen. He knew TK was probably sleeping. He should be sleeping. But….

**TK**

_On and off._

_< img>_

Carlos sighed in relief and clicked on the picture. He smiled at TK laying in bed with Buttercup against his side. His hair was mussed and his eyes were squinty. He must have just woken up.

_I hope I didn’t wake you up._

_Nah…I was awake. I’m glad you texted. Staying busy?_

_Not really. Paperwork. Filing. Chained to my desk for right now._

_Wish I was with you._

_Just few more hours and you will be <3._

_Can’t wait! Get some more sleep. If you have requests for food let me know._

_Will do! If I don’t respond don’t panic…just trying to sleep._

_I’ll try not to. How are you feeling?_

_Still just tired. Think yesterday just caught up to me._

_Do you need anything? I can run by or send Michelle?_

_I’m fine. Promise. I’m just sleeping. No need to send in the calvary._

_Michelle isn’t the calvary. She’s just a friend._

_For you…for me she’s Captain Blake._

_Touché. Just worried._

_I know. I’m sorry I’m worrying you so much._

_Nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong._

_Just hate that I’m bothering you while you are at work._

Carlos sighed at the use of that word. He was really starting to hate Alex. Really all of the boys who put that damn thought in TK’s head.

_I texted you first. Nothing to apologize for._

_Okay. But I’m fine. Really. Just tired and sore._

_Buttercup is taking care of me. Mostly…_

_< img>_

Carlos laughed at the new picture. TK had shifted so that he was sitting up against his headboard. The dog had moved so that he was laying across TK’s lap, all but pinning him to the bed.

_Ha! He looks like he is a good nurse. Making sure you stay in bed._

_Apparently so lol. But I’m okay right now._

_If something changes just let me know._

_I will. Be careful._

_You too._

“You are so far gone for that boy.”

Carlos startled, dropping his phone onto his desk and nearly knocking over the stack of folders beside him. “Shit…” He looked up to see Michelle smirking at him.

“Did I scare you?” She gave his shoulder a squeeze and sat down on the edge of his desk. 

“What does it look like?” Carlos ran a hand over his face.

“It looks like someone was texting their boy and didn’t hear me come up behind them.” She smiled softly at him and took a look at the photo on his cell. “How is TK today? His dad said things were pretty rough yesterday for him. Really for both of you.”

“I wasn’t the one who nearly drowned. I just was on crowd control.”

“But you knew he was in danger.”

“Yeah…it wasn’t ideal.” Carlos sat up straighter and moved his phone off of the folders. “He ended up with some extra stitches and a lot more soreness I think. He was coughing a little this morning.”

“Smoke inhalation?”

“What he said when he woke up. Assuming smoke or water. He breathed in both yesterday.”

“Wait, did you two spend the night together?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Yes.” He rolled his eyes. “We stayed over at his place. Captain Strand was pretty worried about him so.”

“They’ve been through a lot lately.” Michelle played with the edges of her sleeves.

“You too.” Carlos nudged her leg with his elbow. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I had to finalize some things with Iris’s case. Since she isn’t exactly a missing person any longer.” Michelle smiled sadly at him. “I’m going back to the station but wanted to see you. Owen told me about everything yesterday. But it sounds like things ended better than I expected.”

“Yeah,” Carlos blushed. “I didn’t really get the chance to say it, but we’re, um, official now.”

“You should have texted me.” She punched him lightly in the arm.

“I didn’t want to bring it up. You were texting about Iris and updating me on that whole situation yesterday. That sounded more important than my boy troubles.”

“Doesn’t sound much like troubles any more.” Michelle raised her eyebrows at him.

“Not so much.” Carlos couldn’t help the smile on his face. “We talked while he was at the ER yesterday. I ended up following the ambulance. We’re still working on things. Still have a lot to talk about. But…he wants to be official. We’re going to give it a try.”

“I’m so happy for you.” Michelle leaned over and gave him a hug. “You deserve happy.”

“Thanks. You too.” He pulled out of the hug and looked her up and down. “How are you? With everything? I’m so sorry I didn’t call you after you told me yesterday. I was so focused on TK and everything that was going on.”

Michelle bit her lip. “Okay. Actually. She’s alive. And letting me see her. She just isn’t ready to come home. Not yet. So I have to wait it out.”

Carlos nodded. “Waiting it out can have good results.”

“For you,” she said softly. She squeezed his shoulder.

“Maybe you too,” Carlos prodded back. “You never know. You didn’t expect any of this to happen. Sometimes it takes time. As cliche and shitty as that is.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Michelle sighed. “You’ll have to come with me next time. I think she’d like to see you. She asked about you last night.”

“Of course. Just let me know when.”

“I will. But for now, I should go start my shift.” She hopped down from his desk. “Long shift today?”

“Nah, I just work til seven. Then going to pick up some food and go back to TK’s. I don’t think he is feeling that great after yesterday.”

“Does he need me to come by and check on him? Or anything?”

“He said no. I asked earlier. He said he didn’t think he needed the calvary sent in for a cough. He wanted to try to sleep it off. So I let it go. For now.”

“If that changes, just let me know. I don’t mind.” Michelle’s phone chirped with a new alert. “But I guess I better go. I scared Tim yesterday when I didn’t show up.”

“Better go. I don’t want to face his wrath over it all.” Carlos stood and gave her a long hug. “Call if you need anything. Mean it.”

“I will.” Michelle gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Same to you.”

Carlos showed her out of the station and returned to his desk. TK hadn’t texted any more. He hoped that meant the man had fallen back asleep. Hoped it wasn’t anything else.

“Reyes! We got a call. You ready?”

Carlos locked his phone and slid it into his pocket. “Yeah. I’m coming.”

He had to just hope that TK was as fine as he had been saying. He didn’t have much choice…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

TK groaned. His chest felt tight. His shoulder ached. His head felt heavy. His skin hot. And he coughed. He couldn’t shake the damn cough.

Buttercup whined next him and licked at his arm.

TK rolled over and squinted at the dog. “Hey buddy.” He scratched him behind the ear. I’m okay.” The dog whined again and nudged him with his nose.

TK’s phone buzzed beside him. He blindly reached out and snagged it off the bedside table.

**Carlos**

_I hope you are getting some sleep._

TK felt guilt run through him. Carlos was worried about him, and he felt awful about it. He hated how he always seemed to make those he cared for worry. It was always something. Always so much. He was always too much.

He bit his lip and sighed as the thoughts ran through his head. He had to deflect. Couldn’t let Carlos know.

He extended his arm and took a selfie of him and Buttercup. He sent the photo and the reply. He looked alright in the photo. Better than he felt if nothing else. He pushed himself up in bed. Buttercup followed, plopping down across his lap and looking up at him expectantly. He rubbed at the dog’s head absently, focused back on the conversation with Carlos. They had been going back and forth for a few moments. Nothing major. TK tried to keep it light. He didn’t want to distract Carlos at work. Or make him worry…

_Touché. Just worried._

TK let his head fall against the headboard. _Shit._

That was not the response he wanted. He didn’t want to make Carlos worry. He never wanted to do that. He did that with everyone. Everyone worried over him. The kid. The screw up. The addict…

TK swallowed thickly and shook himself from the thoughts. He sent an apology without much thought. Carlos responded sweetly. He was always so sweet…

Carlos was different from the other guys he had dated. Everyone else viewed him as the bother. The one who caused sleepless nights and anxiety riddled days while on shifts. But Carlos…he seemed different. TK wanted to believe his was different. He really did. It was just so damn hard.

He sighed again and snapped another photo to send, knowing Carlos would enjoy the way Buttercup had pinned him to the bed. He scrubbed a hand over his face and checked the time. He still had a few more hours before Carlos would be off. He shot off another text and let his phone fall off to the side. He would let Carlos work. He wouldn’t bother him.

If TK was being honest…he didn’t feel stellar. His felt like he was running a fever, but couldn’t be certain. He wanted to sleep for a week, but knew that wouldn’t fix it. Not if his suspicions were correct. He shifted and tugged at the edges of his bandage, revealing the stitches underneath. The skin looked red, angry. _Infected._

“Damn it.”

TK took a deep breath. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. His legs shook and his head spun. But he managed to stay upright. He shuffled to the bathroom and grabbed the disinfectant. He poured it over the wound and bit back a scream in the process. He felt like he could black out at the pain, but kept it together. Buttercup had joined him in the bathroom and was now whimpering from the doorway.

“I’m okay, boy.” TK knew it wasn’t convincing. Not even for the dog.

Buttercup pawed at his legs as he cleaned the wound and tried to get himself together. He was glad no one but the dog was there to witness it. He felt like shit.

“Let go back to bed, buddy.” He scratched at the dogs ears again and stood up. He still felt dizzy, but managed to remain upright. He could do this…

He shuffled back to his bed and all but fell into the pillows again. Buttercup kept giving him a look. One he didn’t realize a dog could even do.

“I’m fine.”

He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.

His shoulder throbbed. His head hurt. His chest felt tight. He coughed. Again.

He sighed and let himself sink into the bed.

It would be fine.

It had to be…

xxxxxxxxx

Carlos was happy to be off early. His sergeant had taken mercy on him after hearing of the day before. He joked that Carlos had done enough for the day, and yesterday, and had sent him home a couple hours early.

_Grabbing pizza. If that’s okay? If not let me know._

Carlos had sent that text as he was leaving the station. TK hadn’t responded. He had missed the last couple texts actually. Carlos tried not to worry, tried not to read too much into it. But…he was worried.

Instead of perseverating on the texts, or lack of texts, he grabbed his phone and called in a pizza order. Worst case, they could Grubhub something else if TK wasn’t feeling pizza when he woke up. But, he didn’t want to wait. Not any longer. He just wanted to grab the food and get to TK. He needed to see TK.

He made short work of changing out of his uniform and back into street clothes. He smiled as he slid TK’s t-shirt back on. He could get used to that…wearing his boyfriend’s clothes. Once changed, he grabbed the last of his stuff from his desk and headed out for the pizza shop. He grabbed their food and did his best not to speed back to TK’s house from the restaurant. He still hadn’t heard anything from his boyfriend. It was starting to scare him.

He did his best not to speed, but he found himself pressing down a little harder not he acceleration than he meant. He sighed and let it happen. Within a few minutes, he found himself turning onto TK’s road and parking in front of the house. He grabbed the key TK had left for him and bounded up the walkway. He balanced the pizza box and let himself him…only to nearly drop it onto the floor as soon as he stepped inside.

“Hey, easy, Buttercup.”

The dog nearly knocked him over as soon as he stepped inside. He whimpered and whined at his feet. He scratched at his legs. He even bit at his jeans.

“Woah… what’s wrong buddy?” Carlos set the pizza down on the counter and knelt beside the dog. Buttercup barked, something Carlos hadn’t really heard him do before. He tried pet the dog to calm him, but Buttercup ducked away from his hands and barked all the more. He backed away toward the hall. The hall that led to TK’s room.

Carlos froze and watched as the dog stared at him. He barked again, jolting him out of the daze he found himself falling into. Buttercup padded back to him and bit into his jeans, tugging gently and trying to pull him toward the hall again.

Carlos scratched at the dogs head and followed him toward TK’s room. He pushed the door open. TK wasn’t in the bed. He didn’t seem him at all.

Buttercup barked and ran into the ensuite. Carlos followed. The door was open. The lights were on.

And TK lay slumped against the wall…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has gotten away from me a bit and looks like it will still be another couple chapters. For now, here is chapter 4. This is a lot of focus on TK's thought process and some inner monologue. I tried to capture some of his anxiety in this, but will definitely work on that more. As always, thank you all for the amazing response to this story! It means so much to me. 
> 
> (I apologize for any typos...finished up on lunch break quickly.)

TK woke feeling worse than before. He groaned and rolled over, burying his aching head in the pillows. Buttercup licked the side of his too hot cheek and nudged at him. He tried to speak to reassure the dog he was fine, but all that came out was a round of painful coughs. He pushed himself up in bed so he could breath better. It took a few minutes, far more than it should, to catch his breath. He sagged against the headboard.

Buttercup just gave him a look.

“I’m fine,” he rasped. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. He rubbed at his face and felt the heat.

_Fever…._

_Great…_

He pulled back the edges of his bandage again to check the wound. It looked much as it did earlier, red and a little more swollen than it had been. He couldn’t look at the exit wound without a mirror.

“Shit.”

He groaned to himself then threw off the now sweaty blankets and scooted to the edge of the bed. His legs felt shaky and his head swam as he pushed himself upright and onto his feet. He swayed for a moment. His phone buzzed on his nightstand. He saw Carlos’s picture pop up on the screen but chose to ignore it. He knew he had to take care of the fever and wound before Carlos arrived. It would only worry his boyfriend if he saw him like this. He had to fix things.

He slowly shuffled back to the bathroom. He wasn’t sure how long it took.. He tugged the bandage off the last of the way and grabbed supplies from the side of the sink. He cleaned the wound again, wincing as the pain shot through his chest and down his arm.

“Okay…that’s worse.”

Buttercup watched from the door, looking far more worried than a dog should look.

TK sighed and put a clean bandage over the entrance wound. He knew he couldn’t take care of the exit wound on his own. He would have to bother Carlos, whether he wanted to or not, to have that checked. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled down the thermometer, wanting to know what he was dealing with before taking meds. He slid it under his tongue and waited the minute it took to read.

_101F_

TK shouldn’t have been surprised by the number. His skin felt hot, especially around the wound. He coughed into his elbow miserably once again. Nothing about this was going well.

And Carlos was probably already on his way.

He cleaned the thermometer and put it back. He went to grab the bottle of Tylenol in the cabinet, but only succeeded in knocking it off the shelf. He jerked, trying to grab it before it fell to the floor, not wanting the contents to spill out on him and make a mess. The movement caused his shoulder to spike in pain and his head to spin at the onslaught. He lost his balance as the wave of dizziness hit. His chin connected with the edge of the sink and his ass hit the floor…hard.

Buttercup barked at him and was at his side before he even registered everything that had happened. The dog nudged him and licked at his face. TK felt something sticky move up his face. He swiped at it, assuming it was dog slobber. It wasn’t. His hand came away red.

He sighed and pushed himself back against the wall by the shower. He backside ached with the movement. His head throbbed with his heartbeat. He tried to use the wall as leverage to stand, but another wave of dizziness pushed him back to the floor. He grunted at the pain. It turned into a coughing fit. He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to ride out the dizziness.

It was miserable…

He was just trying to breathe through it. So much so, he didn’t hear the front door open. He didn’t notice that Buttercup had ran off to the other room. He didn’t hear the dog barking and clawing. He didn’t notice Carlos come into his bedroom. None of that.

“TK?”

He startled and looked up. Carlos gave him a worried, nearly frantic look from the bathroom doorway.

“Hey.” He squinted as the bright lights were turned on in the bathroom. He didn’t realize he hadn’t bothered to turn them on earlier. Carlos stood there with Buttercup. He looked worried. TK hated it.

“TK…what…are you….”

TK sighed and kept his eyes closed. He felt dizzy and exhausted. He felt too hot. Too sore. Everything.

He could hear Carlos move toward him and kneel down. “What happened?” He felt Carlos’s hand rub at his chin. He winced. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He leaned into Carlos’s touch. “I’m the one who is sorry.” He could hear his words come out more slurred and tired than he intended. He coughed weakly after speaking. He felt Carlos’s hand move from his chin up to his forehead.

“You’re hot.”

TK huffed out a laugh. “I know.”

“No.” TK knew his boyfriend was probably rolling his eyes. “You have a fever.”

“I know,” TK repeated. “I took my temperature.” He let himself lean into Carlos. He didn’t realize his boyfriend had moved to his side, but he let him take on his weight.

“What was it, babe?”

“101.” TK let his head fall against Carlos’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

TK opened his eyes. He tried to breathe through the dizzy spell that came with the action. He swallowed thickly. “Just took it. I was sleeping.” He rubbed at his face. Carlos pulled his hand away.

“Careful. It looks like your chin is bleeding. What happened?”

“Got dizzy.” He coughed again. It last longer than he wanted. When it passed Carlos had moved from beside him to in front of his face.

“Easy.”

“Sorry.” TK sighed. This was not how he had hoped the evening would go.

“Don’t be. Just, can you tell me what’s wrong? I think we are going to have to call—“

“I don’t need an ambulance. I’m fine.” He coughed as he finished the sentence and wheezed out a breath once it passed.

“Yeah…I think you do, babe.” Carlos ran a hand through his hair. “Just…can you walk me through what happened? If you can’t, it’s okay. I just want to help. What happened?”

“I woke up a not that long ago. I think. I don’t know.” Carlos gave him a worried look at that. He tried to push down the guilt and continue on. “I um, I felt hot. Noticed my wound looked redder. So got up to clean it. I was going to take Tylenol but I guess I got dizzy?”

“Babe…”

“I’m okay. I lost my balance and fell. I think.”

Carlos gave him another worried look. “You think? TK, you’re kind of scaring me right now. I think you hit your head.”

TK cursed himself. “No, I don’t think….I think just my chin. I think I clipped the edge of the sink. Maybe.”

Carlos lifted his chin to look at the new bruise and cut. “You got it good.”

“Yay…”

Carlos gave him a sad smile. “I shouldn’t have left you alone. I—“

“I didn’t feel that bad this morning.”

“But you didn’t feel as okay as you were telling me?”

TK looked away at that. “I thought it would be fine.”

Carlos softened and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “I don’t think this is all fine, Tyler.”

TK groaned at the use of his real name. “You saw it this morning in the shower. It wasn’t that red…it wasn’t infected. I don’t know what happened.” He coughed again.

“I don’t know.” Carlos sat back down beside him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “But I’m going to bet yesterday is catching up to you. You were in that water for awhile. And breathed in all that smoke. I think we need to go back to the ER.”

“Fuck…”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Carlos started to dial 911, but TK stopped him.

“Can’t you just take me?”

“I don’t know…you don’t look that steady. And I can hear you wheezing. That is kind of scaring me. Can you look at me and honestly say that breathing isn’t harder than normal?”

TK sighed. “No.”

“Then I think we need to call for help.”

TK felt like crying at that. “Does it have to be 911? I don’t…I don’t want my dad called in. Not after everything.”

Carlos nodded in understanding. “How about I call Michelle and see if she can come on her own? With her crew. That way the whole team isn’t here on you. Just her and her guys.”

“Fine,” TK relented. He shifted and let himself slide into Carlos more as Carlos called Michelle. He tried to tune out their conversation.

“She’s on her way. Just her, Tim and Nancy. That’s all. She said she won’t tell your dad. Not yet at least.”

“God, I’m sorry about this.” He hung his head, not wanting to meet Carlos’s eyes, to see the worry.

Carlos put his arm around his back. “You have nothing to be sorry over. Seriously. I don’t think you can help that your wound is infected. That you’re sick.”

TK just shook his head. He rubbed at his eyes. He felt emotional. He hated it.

“Stop beating yourself up,” Carlos continued. “You probably got dirt or bacteria in it yesterday with the bus. I don’t think you could have helped that.”

“I tried cleaning it,” he admitted softly. “I flushed it out a couple hours ago. I don’t think I had a fever then. It looked red. I didn’t think it would get this way.”

Carlos carefully pulled his chin up so he would look at him. “It’s okay. I don’t think you did any of this on purpose.”

“I don’t like worrying you.”

Carlos huffed out a laugh. “I don’t think you have control over that.” He gave him a soft kiss on the side of his head. “I worry about people I care about.”

TK didn’t have a chance to respond, to argue more. The front door opened and Michelle called into the house. Carlos stood and walked out of the bathroom and bedroom to let her know where to go. Before TK had a chance to collect himself more, Michelle, Tim, and Nancy were crowding around the small space.

Michelle must have picked up on his anxiety, because before he could do or say anything else, she looked at Tim and Nancy. “Why don’t use guys wait out in his room? I don’t think he needs all three of us in here right now.”

They nodded and backed out of the bathroom. Michelle approached and knelt down beside him.

“Thank you,” he sighed. She smiled at him and got to work.

“It’s okay.” She started to check him over. She started with his chin and head. “Did you hit your head?”

  
“No, just my chin.”

“He said he got dizzy,” Carlos added.

“I have a fever,” he relented. “I knocked over my bottle of Tylenol and moved too fast. That’s all.”

“I think his breathing isn’t that great either,” Carlos went on, ignoring TK’s glare.

Michelle continued checking him over. “We’ll get you checked out just in case. With both things.”

“You mean you’re going to take me to the ER, don’t you,” he grumbled. He started to cough from all the talking; he did his best to turn away from Michelle to not cough on her.

She started to prod and check his gunshot wound. “I’m afraid so. I think you may need a round of IV antibiotics. And I think you may need a chest x-ray to see what that cough is about, especially if you don’t feel like you are breathing right. We’ll check your oxygen levels on the way.”

“Smoke from yesterday.” He coughed as he spoke.

“Still…we should let them check it over again just in case. We don’t want to make a wrong assumption.”

He nodded in defeat. He knew she was right. But still…

“Can you walk or do you want the gurney?”

“I can walk.” He started to stand on his own, but fell back as he got dizzy again.

“Easy!” Carlos grabbed him and helped him sit back down fully. “How about you let Michelle and I help you up?”

“Yeah,” TK relented. “Thank you. I’m so sorry.” He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to collect himself. He tried to suppress another cough, but it didn’t work. He was getting frustrated with himself. With his body. With all of this.

“You’re okay,” Michelle said. She walked around to his other side. “Let’s do this on three, okay?” She waited for TK to nod. “One, two, three.” Carlos and Michelle helped him to his feet and steadied him once he was up. “Ready to try moving?”

“I can walk,” he sighed. He hated this…

They slowly headed out to the ambulance. TK nearly tripped over Buttercup on his way, the dog getting under foot with his own worry. Carlos managed to usher the eager pet to the kitchen and helped TK back outside. They climbed in the back together and he helped TK sit on the gurney.

“You can lay back if you would like,” Michelle guided. She started grabbing things from beside him and behind him to use. “I”m going to start an IV. With the fever I’m worried you are a little dehydrated. That could be what is causing some of the dizzy spells.” He just nodded and let her work. Carlos grabbed his other hand and squeezed.

“You want to ride along, Officer Reyes?” Tim asked as he climbed in.

“Yeah, can I?”

“Of course,” Michelle added. Tim shut the doors behind him and they set off with Nancy driving. “TK, your oxygen is a little low.” He didn’t even see her put the pulse ox on his finger. “I’m going to give you some oxygen.” She didn’t give him the chance to respond. She lowered a mask around his nose and face.

“I’ll call your dad once we get to the hospital,” Carlos offered.

TK groaned. “It’ll just worry him.”

“You know, you probably shouldn’t talk with that on.” Carlos squeezed his hand.

“Listen to your boy,” Michelle chastised softly. “Owen will want to know. And you need to try not to talk too much.”

He sighed and gave Carlos a defeated look.

“It’s okay, babe.” Carlos leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Let us help.”

TK closed his eyes. He felt like screaming. Or crying. Or both. He couldn’t believe all this was happening. That he was bothering his people again. That he was sick.

Again.

The thoughts lasted all the way to the ER. No matter what Michelle or Carlos said, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was fucking up.

_Again…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter! I have really enjoyed writing this and greatly appreciate the feedback, love, and comments that have been provided by everyone reading. I definitely hope to write more with these boys (and maybe even a crossover with the original 911 characters if I can figure it out) in the future. Thanks again! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Carlos sat in the waiting room, his leg bouncing and his phone in hand. He knew he needed to make the call, but he dreaded it. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he knew he had to do it anyway.

He sighed and searched for the correct contact, knowing Michelle had put it his in phone just in case. He silently thanked his friend for the forethought.

_Captain Strand._

Carlos clicked on the contact and hit the call icon. TK was being checked out in the ER; Carlos was waiting on the nurse to allow him back. It was the best time to call, even if he dreaded in.

_“Hello?”_

“Captain Strand, um, this is Carlos.”

_“Hey…is everything okay?”_

Carlos bit his lip. “Um, sorta?” He wanted to smack himself for how this was going.

_“Carlos? I’m going to need some details here because you do not sound very okay.”_

Carlos cursed himself and hung his head. “I’m sitting at the ER with TK.”

_“What?”  
_

“Shit, I’m sorry. I mean, TK’s fine. Mostly. But…”

_“Okay, I’m going to see if I can leave. But can you explain what happened?”_

“Yeah, shit, of course. I’m sorry.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “He is okay. Mostly. I came over after my shift and found him in the floor of the bathroom. He was conscious and sitting up but had fallen at some point. He had a fever and was dizzy. I called Michelle…she thinks his wound got infected yesterday and he may have some complications from smoke inhalation. I haven’t…the doctor hasn’t told me yet. TK was awake though. And okay. Mostly.” He cussed himself for how many times he said that. “He’s back in triage right now. I’m just waiting on the nurse to let me back.”

_“Damn. I didn’t even notice. I—”_

“He said he was fine this morning. I think it got worse as the day went. I don’t know for sure.” Carlos took a deep breath. “I’m waiting on them to let me go back with him. So I don’t know everything yet. I just wanted to call before I went back. He didn’t want to bother you and was feeling bad about everything…so I didn’t want to call with him there.”

_“I’m glad you did. Glad you’re there. I’m going to —hey Judd, come here a second —I’m going to let Judd know so he can cover and I’ll head over. I should be there in thirty.”_

“Thank you.” Carlos hung up and let his head fall back against the chair. He couldn’t believe he this was happening; that he had missed how bad things were getting.

_I should have known…should have noticed…_

“Officer Reyes?”

Carlos looked up to see a nurse in the doorway. He stood and joined her. “Yes? That’s um, me.” He again wanted to smack himself for how awkward he sounded, but he just wanted to get to TK at this point.

“We just brought Tyler back to his own treatment room. Doctors just finished up with him and he asked that I come get you. He should get transferred upstairs here soon.”

“He has to stay the night?” Carlos followed as the nurses went through the double doors. He kept close, not wanting to get lost in the maze of halls and rooms.

“Most likely. His wound is infected. The doctors irrigated it and have him on a round of IV antibiotics. It would be best for him to have it through the night at least and then he should be able to go back to oral ones tomorrow. We just want to give him some extra help and get his fever to come down a little more. We also want to monitor his breathing over night. He’s improved with some oxygen and we are giving him some bronchodilators to help relax the muscles in his lungs. He does have a little more damage than was realized yesterday after the accident, but nothing too worrisome.”

Carlos swallowed thickly. He didn’t know how any of this wasn’t worrisome. 

The nurse led him into the room. TK was once again in a hospital gown with the blankets pulled up to his waist. He was awake at least. This time. That in itself was a relief. The wires, tubes, and everything else…well that made it harder for Carlos to complete relax. TK looked miserable. He looked far too small. Not things Carlos liked or wanted to ever associate with his boyfriend.

“Hey,” TK sighed. He gave a small wave, breaking Carlos out of his thoughts. His eyes zeroed in on the IV protruding from TK’s hand and moved up to the nasal cannula. “I’m fine. Really.”

“Is he?” Carlos turned to the nurse to ask.

She smiled at the couple and nodded. “He’s getting there. Temp is going down a little even.” She squeezed Carlos’s shoulder. “Orderlies should be around soon to take him up to observation. Just hit the button if you need anything.” With that, she left the men alone.

Carlos walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. TK gave him a look. “Really? Don’t trust me now?”

Carlos softened. “I trust you. Always.” He picked up TK’s hand and squeezed. “I just have noticed you have a habit of saying you are ‘fine’ when you may not be…”

“Touché,” TK huffed. He rubbed his face with his other hand. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t know it was that bad.” 

Carlos ran a hand through TK’s hair, trying to feel his fever somewhat covertly. “I know. I’m sorry you’re sick.”

“Not your fault.” TK turned toward him a little more and smiled sadly.

“Not yours either, tiger.” Carlos gave him a soft kiss. “How are you feeling? For real this time.”

“Not awful.”

“But not great?”

“Yeah,” TK relented, coughing a little. “I kind of feel like shit but I’ve had worse.”

“That doesn’t sound too promising.” Carlos carded his fingers through TK’s hair once more.

TK shrugged. “I’m tired and my head and chest don’t feel the best.” He spoke quickly, like he wanted to get it out and over with. “The cough is annoying, but oxygen is better than it was, I guess. I feel too hot but also not.”

“That sounds like the fever.”

“Apparently…”

“It’s okay.”

“I just…I should have caught it earlier or—“

“You couldn’t have known. You were here yesterday, and they checked you over. They didn’t see an infection then. You didn’t have the symptoms. You couldn’t have known. And you were resting today. You were doing what you were supposed to. You were asleep. Don’t know how you could have caught it any earlier. Unless your dad or I were there to. So…”

“Maybe.” TK let his head fall back against the pillows. “I just hate that I didn’t catch it.” He swallowed thickly. “That I scared you.”

“I’m not scared. I—“

“You said I was scaring you. When we were in the bathroom.”

Carlos made a face as he remembered. “I was afraid you had hit your head. That’s all.”

“Oh…” He shifted uncomfortably in the bed and looked away.

“Ty, I wasn’t mad. And you aren’t scaring me off. If that’s what you think. Quite the opposite really here.”

That brought TK’s eyes back to his own. “What do you mean?”

“I really don’t want to leave you. And every time we end up here.” He motioned around the hospital room. “I seem to realize I care about you even more.” TK softened at that. There was still the anxious crease around his eyes, the tension in his shoulder. “But I think I’d like to avoid more trips here if we can help it. At least for awhile.” He squeezed TK’s hand again. “So…I called your dad.”

The brought out a low groan from TK. “No…”

“I had to babe.” Carlos gave him a smile at the reaction. “I think he would have killed me for not.”

“Nah…he likes you. I told you that.” TK rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

“He’s going to come as soon as he can.” Carlos pulled the blankets up around TK better.

“Fine.” TK yawned again.

“Get some sleep.” Carlos ran his nails against TK’s scalp. “I’ll deal with your dad.”

TK nodded, already half asleep. Carlos let his hand fall to the side of the bed near TK’s. He settled back into the chair. He was ready for the long wait. Whatever that looked like. 

Orderlies came shortly after and moved TK up to another room for observation. The doctor spoke to Carlos, letting him know that vitals and all seemed to be improving. His fever was holding on but had lowered some since he had been brought in. It was both reassuring, and still not, for Carlos. He nodded along and took it all in as best he could. He followed the doctors, the orderlies, and let himself settle into the room with TK. The man had barely stirred with the move, obviously exhausted.

Carlos did his best not to wake him up throughout it all. He spoke softly when going back and forth with the staff. He made sure his phone was turned down when the first few texts from Owen came through about leaving the firehouse. He wanted TK to rest, to heal, whatever he needed.

“I feel like we have been here before.”

Carlos startle. He looked up and saw Owen walk into the room. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Owen snagged the second chair with his foot and pulled it close to the bed. “I think we need to find a better place to get to know each other.”

Carlos huffed. “Yeah. Probably so.”

“Though have to say, I’ve experienced worse with TK’s boyfriends. So…” Owen gave him a sympathetic look. “How is he doing?”

“Good. Mostly.” Carlos shrugged. “Doctors said he was improving. His shoulder got infected yesterday, with all that whatever and shit from the bus. He had a fever of 101 earlier, its dropped back to 100 last they checked. His oxygen was low earlier…they think from smoke. That’s better now too. They just want to leave him on the oxygen for the night to make sure it stays that way.”

“Did they give him bronchodilators? For the smoke inhalation?”

“Yeah.” Carlos was taken aback by how much Owen seemed to know. He guessed he shouldn’t have been in the grand scheme of things. "They seem to be helping. He has been sleeping pretty easily for the last hour. No coughing.”

“Good. That’s great.” Owen let out a long breath. “Thank you for being here.”

Carlos didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded.

“You care about him a lot,” Owen continued.

Carlos looked up and met his gaze. He swallowed thickly. “Yes sir, I do.”

Owen nodded. “Good. He needs more of that in his life.” Carlos gave him a look, not sure what to make of the confession. “How much has he said to you?”

“About…”

“His ex?”

“Alex?” Carlos couldn’t help the bite in his tone.

“Sounds like he has told you some at least.”

“He has. He told be about the proposal.” Carlos rubbed at the back of his neck. “And what happened after.”

“Good. He doesn’t tell people that part. Not a lot.”

“I’ve known for awhile, to some degree at least.” Carlos bit his lip anxiously.

“You’re good for him,” Owen added, ignoring the look on Carlos’s face. “Thank you. Just…don’t hurt him.”

Carlos opened his mouth to respond but didn’t get the chance.

“Lay off the shovel talk, Dad.”

“Hey, kid.”

“TK.”

“Sorry…didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” TK added.

“Don’t be,” Carlos quickly replied. “They brought you up to your room for the night.”

“How are you feeling?” Owen asked.

“Kind of dumb,” TK sighed. He winced as he said it. Carlos couldn’t tell if it was from pain as he shifted in the bed, or from the reply to his dad.

“You aren’t dumb,” Owen softly continued. “What makes you say that?”

“Because…I’m back here. Third time like a week.” TK looked exhausted and frustrated as he spoke.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You did something very brave, maybe reckless. But brave.” Owen squeezed his hand. “You couldn’t have known you would get sick from it. Don’t think you did this on purpose.”

TK looked less than convinced, so Carlos joined in with Owen.

“And like you said earlier, it was fine this morning. When we showered.” His face reddened as Owen looked up at the admission. “You didn’t have a fever and your gunshot wound wasn’t red. You were just tired and sore. We both thought it was just from overdoing it yesterday. With everything that happened.”

“But—“

“No buts TK,” Owen interrupted. “Listen to your boy. Listen to your old man.”

TK scoffed. “Since when do you call yourself old?”

“Well I think I have earned a few more gray hairs in the last few weeks so…”

“I’m sorry.” TK gave him a sad look.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Owen leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “You’re worth the worry, every time kid. But let’s see if we can avoid another trip here again soon. Okay?”

“Yeah,” TK scoffed around another yawn. “I don’t want to be back here.” He let himself sag into the bed.

“Get some sleep, babe,” Carlos said softly. “I know you’re tired. They have you on quite a few meds.”

“I guess…”

“I know,” Carlos teased. “Sleep.” Carlos watched as TK half heartedly rolled his eyes before they slid closed and his breath evened out. He watched as TK slept for a few minutes, nearly forgetting Owen was across the bed from him.

“So…do you golf?”

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh. He settled into the chair and started talking with Owen. It wasn’t how he envisioned getting to know his boyfriend’s father, but he would deal. Things could be worse.

Things were almost worse…

xxxxxx

A whimpering sound woke TK from where he dozed on the couch. He turned and saw Buttercup staring at him expectantly. The dog hadn’t left his side since he returned from the hospital that morning. Hell, neither had his dad really. He was shocked his old man wasn’t sitting there with the dog watching him sleep. 

“Buttercup, stop whining or you will wake him up.” TK looked up to see Carlos run into the living room from the kitchen. He didn’t even know his boyfriend had come back from his shift. “Well, too late.”

“He’s fine.” TK pushed himself up with a slight wince.

“I’m sorry. He was with me in the kitchen and start flipping out. I tried to calm him down but he bolted in here. ”

“He’s just worried.” TK scratched the dog behind his ear.

“Oh I get that.” Carlos joined I’m on the couch.

“I’m sorry.” TK leaned back against the cushions. He felt Carlos wrap his arm around his shoulders and pull him into his side. “I didn’t

“Don’t. You need to stop apologizing so much. Mean it.” He kissed the side of TK’s head. “How are you feeling?”

TK shrugged. “Okay. Kind of gross honestly.” He pulled at his shirt. It was sweaty; he still hadn’t quite shaken off the last of the fever. The doctors said it was expected and to not worry, unless it went back above 101 for an extended period of time.

“Want to change? I can help you before dinner?”

“Yeah, if you don’t care.”

“Of course I don’t.” Carlos stood and pulled him up from the couch. TK wasn’t the steadiest on his feet, but it was still an improvement from the dizzy spells and struggles of the day before. Carlos gently guided him down the hall to the bedroom and nudged TK to sit back down on the edge of the bed while he dug around for a shirt. TK let him, not caring what he was given to wear.

“I’m okay, Carlos.” He rubbed at his face as he waited. “I can stand for a few minutes. Really.”

Carlos turned around with a clean tee. “Humor me.” He walked to the edge of the bed so that he was standing between TK’s legs. “You just got out of the hospital. Again.”

TK sighed. “Fine…just…”

“I know. You hate this.” Carlos grabbed the edges of TK’s shirt and pulled it over his head.

“I feel stupid,” TK admitted softly. He looked down to avoid Carlos’s reaction. He didn’t seem to have a filter with the current meds and exhaustion. He silently berated himself for it.

“Hey, you aren’t.” Carlos set the clean shirt down on the bed and forced TK’s chin up to meet his gaze. “You’re hurt. And sick.” He rubbed his hands up and down TK’s bare arms. “And I want to help you right now.” He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to TK’s lips. “Can you let me do that? Please?”

“Maybe,” TK relented. “I guess this is nicer than my dad asking me if I need another bottle of water and what color my pee is so…” He tried to go for sarcasm and humor, falling into old defenses in his anxiety.

Carlos laughed loudly at that. “Yeah I don’t plan to do that to you.”

“Good. Where is my dad anyway?”

“He went in for his shift. I said I would cook for you and hang out.”

“I’m sor—“

“I wanted to. I had planned to before I knew your dad was working.” TK bit his lip. “I like cooking for you and figured you might want some food. Know you haven’t been eating a lot lately…with everything.”

“Yeah, I know.” TK ran a hand through his hair anxiously. “I’ve already noticed. Between that and not being able to really work out…I hate it. I don’t want to lose more weight.”

“More?”

TK looked away again. “I’ve lost some. From all this. I had lost some after my breakup too. But this has made it worse. I haven’t been this weight in awhile.” He took a deep breath. “Not since I was using pretty bad. Like five years ago I guess.”

Carlos nodded in understanding. “Well, not that I think you look bad, but, we can work on it. Maybe not workouts for this week, but once you feel better. And I have plans for food. For tonight at least. And can make more as we go.”

TK leaned into him. “I’d like that. If I’m not bothering you too much.”

“You aren’t a bother. Ever.” Carlos pulled him into his arms. “I wish you would stop saying that.”

“I’m so—mmph!” TK couldn’t finish the apology; Carlos kissed him mid sentence to stop the words.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Carlos added as they pulled apart. “Look, you got hurt trying to help someone. You got hurt again, and sick, for the same reason. You wanted to help someone. And you know what, you saved someone. While I did crowd control and stayed on the sidelines, you saved that woman.”

“You did more than that,” TK replied adamantly.

“Maybe, but I wasn’t drowning myself in a bus getting someone out.” TK shrugged. “All I’m saying is that you risked a lot to help her. And you are dealing with the aftermath of that. I don’t think that makes you a bother or weak or whatever else. I think it just means you need some time to get better. And you need to let me help. Please.”

TK leaned into him. “Thank you.” It felt like more behind the words, but he didn’t say anything else. They stayed in each other’s arms for a moment. Neither said a word. TK finally broke the hold, shivering as he moved out of Carlos’s arms.

Carlos must have noticed, because he was quick to grab TK’s shirt and slide it over his head. “Come on. Let’s go back before Buttercup destroys the living room on you.” He maneuvered the fabric around TK’s shoulders and arms, careful of the sore muscles and tender spots.

TK huffed out a laugh. “Probably. He has been known to do worse.” He scrubbed his face again. “So what are you cooking?”  
  
Carlos smiled. “I thought about my mom’s tortilla soup. The chicken is in the oven already to add to it.”

“Thank you.” TK took his hand and let Carlos pull him up from the bed. “For everything.”

Carlos leaned in and gave him another kiss. “Always happy to cook for you. Just let me know what you want this week.”

“Don’t you have work? You usually have later shifts the back half of the week” Carlos took his hand and walked him out of the bedroom. Buttercup jumped up and circled their legs. “Hey buddy. I’m okay.”

“I actually took the week off.”

“Wait, what?”

“I have time built up. And my supervisor was cool about the shorter notice.”

“Are you sure?” TK shifted anxiously.

“I let her know what happened when I went in this morning.” Carlos squeezed his hand. “I think she kind of likes you, so was cool with it all.”

TK rolled his eyes. “She hasn’t met me.”

Carlos shrugged. “She met your dad on a scene. And I think he charmed her pretty well. So….”

“Of course he did.” TK followed Carlos into the kitchen. He perched himself on a barstool as Carlos moved around for pots and pans. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Carlos moved around the space. He looked so comfortable, so happy to be there. TK didn’t want to say anything, didn’t want to jinx it. But he loved it.

_He kind of loved Carlos…_

“So she is cool with it.”

“Okay.” Buttercup sidled up to TK and laid down at his feet. TK petted him with his socked foot as he went back to watching Carlos. “So soup?”

Carlos paused and gave him a big smile. “Yeah, my mom gave me the recipe and said I needed to make it for you.” Carlos blushed as he spoke.

“Your mom knows about me?”

Carlos rubbed at the back fo his neck. “Sorta. I’m sorry.”

“Now who is the one apologizing?” Carlos rolled his eyes but gave him a nervous glance. “It’s fine. I mean, my dad has met you. Just…maybe give me some time to not look like shit before I meet her.”

“You still look amazing. Just more tired and maybe a little sicker than normal.”

TK sighed. “I look like a junky.” He regretted the words as soon as he said it.

_Damn lack of filter…_

Carlos set down the pots and walked over to his side. He pulled him into another hug. “You do not. But I take it that is bothering you?”

“Maybe…”

“Ty?”

TK sighed deeply. “That’s the last time I was this small. So I don’t love it. It’s not the best of reminders.”

“Well, we can work on that. But, you still look good.” He gave him another kiss. “You always look hot.” He rubbed TK’s shoulders.

“You’re sweet.”

“I’m honest.” Carlos gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Now, I’m going to cook us dinner and maybe we can watch a movie or something?”

“Yeah…that sounds good.”

Carlos gave him a kiss to the forehead and moved back to the stovetop. He pulled out the chicken and started to grab other things from the pantry, things TK didn’t even realize they had all those ingredients. But he enjoyed watching Carlos. It felt domestic; it felt good. In a way that he hadn’t had with a boyfriend before. Most of his previous partners…they didn’t know how to handle him when he was hurt on the job. But Carlos, he seemed to know what to do and how to help.

TK slid off the barstool and walked up behind Carlos. He slid his arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. He leaned his chin on Carlos’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He wanted to say more but didn’t know how; didn’t trust himself to.

He would get there. Eventually. When he wasn’t so sore. So sick. So rung out.

But for now, he poured what he could into the hug and that thank you. It was enough. Carlos made that as obvious as he could.

And maybe, TK would start to feel like he was enough.

But for this moment, he would take this. He would enjoy this.

That was enough.


End file.
